In Which
by Moon Witch '96
Summary: Drabble series. In which a series of misunderstandings and generation barriers make things difficult for a certain Captain. AU, basically ignores any movie beyond the Avengers. Please read and review.
1. In Which First Impressions Are Not The B

**In Which First Impressions Are Not The Best**

When Steve Rogers had first met Darcy Lewis, his first thought had been so this was a modern dame. It wasn't exactly a good one. She had come in with Doctor Jane Foster, looking bored and typing away on her cellular phone, chewing gum and a loud sounds blasting away her ear drums via tiny little speakers that usually never left her surly abused ears. She had looked around in vague interest to the communal floor of the Avenger's tower, before quickly returning to her phone, and then stuffing it in her back pocket when Tony lead the two woman over to be introduced, his smile exuberant as he and the two petite dames reached the coaches that for once the team were using.

The younger woman had popped out one of the little speakers, and gave a small wave to everyone of them even before Stark started naming them by their really names. She snarked at Tony when he made a vague comment of her... Curvacious figure, her hands landing akimbo on her hips. She made the crass billionaire laugh as they suddenly started to exchange verbal barbs, and it was obvious that the young woman, whom he still didn't know her name, was on par with Tony's type of humor. It didn't make him really eager to talk, but he found himself standing up to be introduction once the younger one of the woman had stopped verbally sparring with billionaire. Anything less than that would have shamed his mother after all.

"Captain Steve Rogers ma'ams."he had said, somewhat stiffly. The good Doctor had given him a vague smile, mumbling her name as she scribbled away in a leather bound journal.

Miss Darcy Lewis however had given him a once over, and smiled a smile that was all teeth. It was a little nerve wracking really, the way her dark blue eyes shone from behind her clunky glasses.

"Darcy Lewis, and I like you_ Kaptien_!"said the young woman, saluting, and he was very surprised to see that she did it correctly, something that most civilians didn't do. He wondered at the fake accent at the end, and was greeted with laughter from Clint.

"Was that a Star Trek reference?"asked the younger man, his blue eyes glittering.

Steve found himself frowning. Another popular culture thing that the archer had mentioned that he had too see when he had been confused over his and Stark's remarks over it a few weeks ago.

"Live long and prosper, dude." said the girl, grinning her fingers doing a strange peace sign.

"You are my new favorite person. After Pepper."said Tony, a grin coming up on his face as he did the sign as well.

"Status accepted. I expect a badge that says so."said the girl seriously. The billionaire laughed, and went off to do something else when his phone beeped.

When the girl turned to Natasha, she blinked, and started at her hair. The older woman gave the younger woman a glance over, from her chunky boots to the woolen sweater on her torso. She didn't smile, but there was a strange gleam in her emerald eyes.

"You are smoking hot, and I bet you could kick everyone's asses on a regular bases."said Darcy, grinning ear to ear as she went over to the older woman, crossing her arms as she started at her.

Natasha said nothing, and only raised a brow.

"You just made me proud to have lady parts, go you."she said firmly. Steve was surprised to find that the girl earned a small twitch of the stoic woman's lips at that.

When the girl moved over to Doc Bruce Banner, he winced, thinking that it would be oil on water. Her blue eyes however just looked at the Doc, not saying a word and her lips pursing slightly as the Doc looked back with nervous dark eyes. He was utterly shock when the girl just took one full look at him and embraced him. Everyone, including Doctor Foster looked shocked at the action.

"Darcy!"exclaimed the woman, looking up from her journal. The younger woman didn't say a word as she let go of the Doc, and walked over to her boss as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, I bet you ten bucks our rooms have hot tubs."said the woman, and both were lead away by JARVIS.

Neither of the four people in the room had much to say, the two master spied leaving almost as soon as the new arrivals did, and when Steve looked at the Doctor, he was surprised at his somewhat shocked look.

"I kinda needed that."said the Doc, slowly, before he got up suddenly and ran off to his lab. 

Steve's over all impression was that the two woman would screw up the dynamic of the house. Or at least, the younger one would. He had no idea how right he was.


	2. In Which Age Is Shown

**In Which Age Is Shown**

Darcy Lewis was currently swinging her legs, bare of anything except for a silver of denim that she had proudly called daisy dukes. Her laughter was loud and with many snorts as she chattered excitedly with both Tony and the Doc, whom were working within the same space calmly for once and not blowing anything up for once. Her boss, Doctor Foster was mumbling on the other side of the bench, fixing the circuitry of one of her machines, while she slapped away Tony's 'helping' hand whenever it would wander over. Steve had come to ask a question, but it seemed as if the three scientist and their assistance were oblivious to the world beyond their spectrum of work.

"So, Superman versus the Hulk, who do you think would win?"she asked, calmly looking at her nails, chipping away at the bright green polish as she shuffled papers around with the other hand. Okay, so maybe they're spectrum moved past work.

The Doc looked up with a sort of bemused expression he wore often around the young dame.

"Hulk."said Tony without a thought, not even looking up from whatever he was tinkering with.

"Well, I counter with Superman."said Doctor Foster, raising a brow and not even looking up from her work as well.

"You've never been a room with the big guy, have you?"

"No, but I have read Superman. No offense Bruce, but he had unlimited power as long as the sun is out."

"None taken. Superman would crème me."replied the Doc, wryly, his mouth a sort of grin, but still seemingly uncomfortable.

"Okay, that's two for Superman, and one for the hulk." counted off the young woman, frowning.

"I say that the Hulk would win. All Superman can do is leap over buildings and pummel people. Hulk can do that and has the advantage of size."spoke up Steve, without really meaning too, thinking back to his old comic book collection.

Everyone started at him, as if they had just noticed him. Tony burst out laughing.

"What's the last issue you read?"he asked, chuckling. Steve straighten slightly at his superior tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?"he asked, frankly puzzled.

He ignored the way that Darcy was looking at him, obviously on the edge of laughter, lips pressed firmly together as if to hold it in.

"It's just a question Steve."said the Doc, soothingly.

"I think it was the World's Fair one?"

Silence met his statement.

"Hey Keptin, your age is showing."pipped up Darcy, a grin on her face, and Steve felt his face flush, and he stormed out.

He ignored how her laughter, so loud and unladylike echoed in his ears hours afterward.


	3. In Which A Fierce Battle Is Fought

**In Which A Fierce Battle Is Fought**

Steve Rogers really did not really now how to act around a dame. Let alone one that had insulted him. What was worst, it seemed that Darcy Lewis was oblivious to his very existence. Of course, most of her time was spent herding around the scientist of the building to where ever they were needed, so it was fair to say that her job was demanding enough that she had no time to bother with anyone but Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, and Tony Stark. Still, somehow, he always did catch her talking offhandedly to Clint or Natasha, or even talking shop with the lovely Ms. Potts. Really, the young woman talked to everyone who lived in the Avengers' Tower save for himself.

It didn't really bother him per say, in fact, he was relieved to not deal with the brash girl. But, still, he had to wonder why she would bother to ignore him in the first place. He didn't think he had insulted her in anyway, and as far as he knew, she had nothing against him. Yet, she still, she did not even look twice at him.

"Oh Shit!" with expert grace, Steve caught Darcy Lewis around the waist to prevent her from falling to certain death after she had attempted to climb the kitchen counter tops to get some pot or another from the top cabinet. It clattered to the ground.

Dark blue eyes blinked and Steve's did as well as they locked.

"Oh, thanks Keptin, saved my ass there."with more ease than he had thought possible, the young woman slipped out of his hold around her waist, landing with a spring in her step.

"Your Welcome Miss Lewis."he replied.

She grinned.

"None of that. Call me Darcy." with that, she grabbed the fallen pot, placed it on her head. She saluted to him, just like before, grinning even wider.

She then went off screaming at the top of her lungs, a toy gun proclaiming 'nerf' as her weapon, just as Tony came around the corner, his own 'nerf' gun in his arms. He was promptly ignored by the two supposed adults as they went on in a fierce battle.


	4. In Which Knitting Is Odd

**In Which Knitting Is Odd**

She was easily the most confusing person Steve Rogers had ever met. It wasn't that she was a very complicated person. The girl herself had described herself as three things; a glorified babysitter, sarcasm, and... A great rack... But, really, for such a simple person, the girl really did through him for a loop. Like now, he thought. She was knitting. Now, that wasn't strange in itself, he had known plenty of people who knit. No, it was the fact that she was knitting upside down, hanging from one of the rafters of the lab that confused him.

"Oh, Darcy, knitting again?"asked Doctor Foster, looking up from her work too rummaged through a box full of spare parts. She ignored the strange position her ex-intern was in.

"Yup."said the young dame, popping the 'p'.

The scientist looked at her for a fraction of second, and her brows furrowed. Her gaze was intense, and for such a small woman, she had a piercing stare. The fact that the young woman ignored her gaze only made it seem even more bizarre.

"Make me a new scarf would you? I like that color."said the older woman finally, and she went back to her work.

"Can do."

Steve decided the best course of action was to leave the equations the Doc had left him to give on his desk, and retreated as fast as he could. Maybe Darcy Lewis wasn't the only confusing person in the tower... And just maybe woman were really that strange.


	5. In Which A Spider Is Saved

**In Which A Spider Is Saved**

The first instance that Steve Rogers had felt anything other than bewildered dislike towards Darcy Lewis was the second she reached down and helped a tiny spider out of Tony's newspaper reach, running into the kitchen as he had a late night snack. She climbed easily and with scrambling movements onto the counter-tops, rubber and canvas shoes squeaking as she held the daddy long high above her head. Even with her meager height, Tony could not reach her up there. The seemingly crazed scientist scowled.

"Darce, get down here right now and let me kill it!"he begged, making whacking motions with his rolled up newspaper.

"NO!"

"Darce, I swear to God, your fired if you don't let me kill it now." threatened the billionare.

The younger woman scowled at him.

"Fire me then!"

With that grand proclamation, Tony huffed, and stormed out, mumbling about crazy P.A.s. Darcy waited half a minute before she sat down, Indian style on the counter-top. She opened her hand gently, hands opening with the grace and speed of a flower. A spider, legs long and thin, walked around between her hands. Steve stared at the woman in front of him, who once again, seemed to have not noticed that he existed.

"I shall dub thee, Keptin."she cooed softly to the delicate creature, before slipping off the counter-top, snatching a empty jam jar from the cabinets and leaving the room. Steve stared after her.

After a moment of appreciating her odd gentleness, he returned to his cereal. It wasn't until he was washing his bowl did it occur to him that she had named the spider after her preferred moniker of him. It was then that Steve felt the smallest, barely there, spark of respect towards Darcy Lewis. He was always one to root for the underdog, and in it seemed that Darcy was as well, even if it was something as simple as a spider's life.


	6. In Which Keptin Is A Devil-Monster

**In Which Keptin Is A Devil-Monster**

Keptin the spider had eventually found a home, a permanent one, at the Avenger's Tower. Despite many threats for squishing, Tony had backed off of Darcy Lewis' pet once Pepper Potts became involved. Many of the residents had found some semblance of affection for the spider that was constantly seen crawling around Darcy's hand. The tiny creature had even managed to get the affection of the deadly Black Widow, and Steve had caught her feeding him(or her) live flies. The only person that seemed to be to be less than pleased with the creature was the owner of eighty-five percent of the building.

"I swear to God Lewis if you don't put that damn bug in its cage than I will kill it by shoving it down the front of your shirt."bit out the irate man, eying Keptin as it crawled leisurely closer and closer to the 'his' side of the room.

The young woman simply rolled her eyes and coxed the spider onto her hand. Tony flinched at the movement, and Steve wondered if anyone would like the reports Pepper had sent him up with. No one seemed to, as the other two scientists in the room watched with amusement the billionaire and the ex-intern.

"You're afraid of spiders."said Darcy with a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud. Tony glared.

"I'm not afraid of them. They simply should be eradicated off the face of the earth."

Darcy Lewis only smiled, and stepped closer to the older man, shoving the hand with Keptin on it straight into his face. Tony Stark yelped, and promptly toppled over with a bewildered face, sending the circuitry flying around him.

"GET THAT DEVIL-MONSTER OUT OF MY FACE!"screeched the billionaire.

With that brilliant sentence, Steve couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was the hardest laugh he had done in what seemed like years, his whole body bent over, and his sides hurt. It felt good, especially with the accompanying laughter let out by a certain dame.


	7. In Which The Logic Of A Cuckoo Bird Is E

**In Which The Logic Of A Cuckoo Bird Is Explained**

Now Darcy Lewis was, if anything, a rational girl. Sure, she might be cuckoo for coco puffs, but she was rational... To her own set of logic at least. And her logic stated to not bother people who were clearly disturbed by her loca-ness. Not frustrated nor exasperated, but disturbed by it. When she had first met Captain Steve Rogers, she had known from the start, no matter how much she liked the man herself, that she was not liked by him, and that he was disturbed by her. She could read people, it was a gift that had served her well in both annoying other people and understanding the geniuses she worked with daily. She might not be on par with them, but she at least could understand them on a level that would keep them in line..

She also knew that she would be nothing but a burden on the man that had kicked so much Nazi-ass, someone she had idolized since she was a child, who, without knowing, had saved her great-grandfather's life. Without him, she literally would not be there, so she did not want to antagonize the guy. She felt it to be her patriotic, and familial duty to leave the guy alone.

However, living in the same building as the guy made it near impossible to miss him... She swore, every time she turned the man was behind her, asking one of her scientists a question, or talking shop with the resident spies, or even getting into an argument over something silly like ethics with Tony. Now, she didn't go out of her way to avoid him, but at the same time she felt it was nearly impossible to not be around him. The man was a serious ninja at the silent approach...

Speaking of seeing him everywhere... Darcy put back a sigh at the sight of Steve Rogers in her kitchen. It wasn't her kitchen, not by an legal standards, but it was the one in which she cooked(a sacred act) and ate(an even more sacred act). So she felt it was her's. The fact that many people came in both irritated her and made her wish for a private kitchenette. Her eyes frozen at the sight of something that made her want to cry out in horror.

"I swear to God Clint, you did not just eat the last of the Coco Puffs."

Said Clint Barton looked up, eyes wide, mouth full of a spoon full of her favorite cereal. He looked like a chipmunk she thought with a pissed off amusement, eyes narrowing. Now, Darcy was a mellow kind of chick... Unless you messed with her food..

"No."he said, mumbling, mouth still full of _her cereal._ Steve was on the other side of the table, blinking at the exchanged, and she wished that the current fight about to breakout would not happen in front of her hero.

But, it was his fault for choosing to eat in the same kitchen as her coco puffs. It wasn't as if the tower was devoid of different kitchens.

"Ten seconds to run Hawkeye."she hissed, stalking forward. The master archer didn't need to be told twice.

He ran, out of the room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. Darcy only smirked, and calmly plopped down in the seat that had been so occupied before. She picked up the spoon Clint had so kindly dropped in his escape, and ate a spoonful of chocolatey goodness.

"Was that really necessary for a bowl of cereal?"asked the Captain, face incredulous, and slight annoyance confusion leaking into his voice. Darcy couldn't resist.

"What can I say Keptin, I'm cuckoo for coco puffs."


	8. In Which Jane Gets Her Sexy On

**In Which Jane Gets Her Sexy On**

Steve stared at what was happening in front of him with fascination. Now, it was a horror filled fascination, but fascination nonetheless. Her singing was horrible, off key, but happy as she danced a top the lab's counter tops. Her hips shimmed, her feet tapped, and her hair swayed with her graceful, but drunk movements. The scientists, who, incidentally she was suppose to take care of, and prevent from doing such movements, were laughing and singing along, just as drunk. The only sober one was Doc Bruce Banner who was looking at the dancing girl with amusement.

"Tony?"he asked as he watched the billionaire join the girl on the tabletop.

"Tony."replied the man, shaking his head with more amusement.

Steve sighed slightly as he watched both Tony and Darcy strutted over, their hips shaking, comically in Tony's case. She reached out a hand, and crooned out to him to join him. For a brief second, if he squinted his eyes, he thought she could see as a great singer of his time, hair high and lips tinted red... And then she blew a raspberry, eyes crossing as she rocked backwards with laughter, the drunken billionaire catching her before she fell on her backside.

"We've made a break through on the bifrost. Tony brought out the booze."hiccuped Jane Foster, smiling gently at him, her brown eyes sparkling. Steve smiled at her, pleased at the thought of the woman getting her prince back, so to speak.

"AND JANE'S GOING TO GET HER SEXY ON!"cried out the ex-intern, jumping up to smoother kisses on her blushing boss. But not before thrusting her hips in a very suggestive manner.

Steve, dispute himself, blushed to the roots at her implications. And he felt regret that he had come to ask what on earth what Stark Wars was.


	9. In Which Steve Is Thankful

**In Which Steve Is Thankful**

The day Thor came back Steve Rogers learned two things. On, his embraces and cries of shield brothers were both elating and back braking. Two, after the alien man had kissed Doctor Foster senseless, his next step was not to greet the team, but instead pick up the ever grinning Darcy Lewis... Which meant one thing, his next greatest loyalty was to her. It was an odd thought, and Steve wondered just how this girl could get so many powerful people to just...Drawn to her.

She was good at care taking, that much he could see. Hell, even Nick Fury had nothing on her ability to manipulate the people in her care, and most of the time he found a bewildered Doc eating or sitting watching TV with her, wondering, just as Steve, why the hell he wasn't alone. Often he was shocked to see Tony Stark sleeping on the coach while she read a book calmly to the side. Hell, Jane Foster, for such a small woman was fiercely stubborn, more so than even Tony and the Doc combined... And the fact that she could make the woman stop her from her science to any degree was frightening.

And then came the rest of the team... Natasha and Clint just simply... He couldn't quite explain it. They fit with the former intern. They weren't the best of friends really, but she could read the spies and navigate them in a way that they didn't resent. It was no secret now to him as he watched Thor hug both the Doctor Foster and her into a enormous group embrace that Darcy Lewis was a sort of a lynch pin to the team. She may not have anything to do with him, but...

If she kept the rest of his team from either killing each other and in a relative healthy state, Steve Rogers could only really be thankful.


	10. In Which Pepper Potts Is A Saint

**In Which Pepper Potts Is A Saint**

It was official to Steve. Tony Stark was insane. He watched as the grown man paraded around in makeup, full smokey eye, with bright red lips that contrasted with his bread horribly. He stumbled around in a pair of heels, his bright gold dress. He batted his long, artificial lashes, and puckered his lips at him, and Steve froze.

"Come around here often solider boy?"he said, leaning against the wall, trying to smile sultry, but coming off pained.

"I..."he tried to speak, but really, he had no words to whatever the hell was occurring in front of him.

"I need a big strong man like you to give me some loving."he said, and winked. Steve stepped back eyes wide and frankly terrified and concerned.

"Stark are you drunk?!" he asked, half pleading, half annoyed.

"Drunk on you baby."

A shocked gasped echoed around the room, and both the men turned to see Darcy Lewis and Pepper Potts staring at them. Pepper looked composed and lifted her brows. Darcy looked horrified.

"Oh my God you did it. Oh my God."said the young woman, backing away. Looking at Steve aghast as if it was all her fault.

"You promised me when I'd dress in drag and flirted with Mr. Pole-In-Ass that you would kill the monster you keep as a pet. Now kill it."he said firmly, crossing his arms.

Pepper gave a long suffering sigh, and Darcy still stared at her Boss as if he had grown two heads. To Steve it felt as if he had at least six.

"I never said that seriously! And I'm _NOT KILLING_ Keptin because you're a immature idiot."hissed the handler, and with an apologetic look shot towards him, she stormed out.

"JUST KILL IT ALREADY!"called out Tony, running after her, his heels clicking loudly against the marble floors.

Steve decided then and there that he could never unsee that scene. And he looked at Pepper Potts in both awe and pity. Any woman that could handle that man was a saint and a force of nature. She looked at him, and something in her calm, slivery eyes seemed to agree with him.

"I'm having you cannonized."he said, and with that he walked out, intent on watching hours of television to kill his brain cells and forget that had ever happened.


	11. In Which Steve Is Clueless, But Logical

**In Which Steve Is Clueless, But Logical**

Darcy Lewis was many things. She was an enigma with her popular culture, she was a kind enough woman whom the rest of the team simply seemed to gravitate towards, and she was one of the oddest people Steve had ever met. But she was also a constant, something the regularly unsettled him. But ever since 'Natasha Stark' had come out, as Tony had so fondly named his drag self, she seemed to be avoiding him.

Ever second he would come up to the labs, she was nowhere to be found, the kitchen they seemed to be to share was bare of any leftovers that she had always left aside for him, and her favorite cereal, pop-tarts, and coffee was nowhere in sight. The icebox was bare of her personal 'must needs', and the cabinets were bare of her favorite spices. He never saw her in the library anymore. The television room was left untouched whenever he tried to catch her watching the Wizard Of Oz or Stark Trek.

Like a figment of his imagination the twenty-first century girl had been uplifted from his life, and it startled him really, the contrast too see how much he had seen of her... In other words, Steve had seen neither hind nor hair of Darcy Lewis in weeks, and it startled him.

Steve Rogers had no idea what to make of that.

He couldn't say he was bothered per say. She wasn't a friend, not really, an acquaintance at most, and constantly had her hands full with her three scientists. But somehow Steve fond her absence... He couldn't really explain it. He couldn't express, even to himself why it nagged at him so much...

"Miss Lewis." he said, and he was surprised on how pleased he was to have cornered her. The only exit out of the kitchen was behind him, and the other was blocked by the various objects she had piled on, and he heard dimly the thunderous pounding that the tiny Doctor Foster was producing on the door, and her various threats to maim the woman in front of him.

"Darcy."she corrected him as if on reflex, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"What did you-"

"You don't want to know. Let's just say it involves a sock, a particle accelerator, and a tube of Jane's favorite lipstick."she interrupted, paling rapidly.

He nodded, trusting her horrified look. He eyed the woman he hadn't seen for weeks, her simple sweater a bright red today, and her jeans ripped and faded blue. Her face was bare of any cosmetics, and she had deep circle underneath her eyes. She had pushed her up her glassed onto her head, and the contrast to her face made Steve pause. Her 'ipod' was nowhere in sight, and neither was her phone. He found himself smiling, and he couldn't really say why.

"Look... Captin Rogers, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was joking, I didn't think Tony would actually..."she trailed off, and Steve caught a glimpse of something he hadn't expected of Darcy Lewis.

Self-consciousness peaking at him from behind dark blue eyes and in her pale face.

She was a confident woman, Darcy Lewis. Strong in a subtle way. She wasn't one to overbear you with the intelligence most didn't think she have, or shoot you down without flinching (other than with her nonlethal tazor). She was confident in herself and her... Eccentricities, or so he had believe, but the woman who looked at him, after just apologizing to him seemed so young and small. It was hard to see really, with all that personality, that under anyone's estimation, that Darcy was so small. He found himself smiling again, and carefully, patted the young woman on the shoulder.

"Tony owes me an apology, not you."he said it sincerely, and was glad for the small, impossibly shy smile he got for that.

"And Brain bleach."she says, and she cracks a wider smile, and the confident Darcy Lewis that startled him was back with that single phrase.

He both felt relieved and unease at her return, though again, he found himself hard pressed to explain why.

"That too."he admitted.

He felt a quiet understanding pass through them, and he found himself stepping closer. She looked at him, face pale and bare, chunky eyeglasses gone and soft smile to her face. He was smiling back, and he couldn't really explain why he was doing so... It was then that all hell broke loose and Jane Foster quiet literally fell from the ceiling, plaster falling around them with her.

"JANE! There was another door!"screeched the ex-intern.

"That was limited edition, no longer for sale! I'll murder you and chuck you from the Bi-frost! You'll be a Darcyicle, and aliens will dine on your flesh and use your bones as toothpicks!"hissed the older woman.

As the younger woman quiet literally propelled herself into his arms, and climbed to his shoulders with surprising quickness he felt stunned.

"_Cheater_, you climb a giant!"

"Steve Rogers, I ask you one thing and one thing only... _RUN!_"

Well, as clueless as he was in what had just occurred, he didn't really want to have two small woman climbing on top of him. So he did what she asked.

He ran.


	12. In Which A Paint Job Is Avenged

**In Which A Paint Job Is Avenged**

"You have got to be shitting me."said Tony Stark, loudly, and sounding fairly unamused. Steve Rogers looked up from the book Bruce had let him borrow, and he had just finished, frowning at Tony's tone.

He stopped frowning as he followed his gaze out and bellow, and watched as various metal robots that looked vaguely of like crude versions of Stark tech tear up the side of Stark(or Avengers, it really depended on _who_ you asked) Tower. Steve let out a soft swear.

"I just had that floor painted!"he hissed, slamming his fists on the windows.

"JARVIS?"asked Steve, watching the wanton destruction with a faint feeling of disbelief.

"It would appear as if Doctor Viktor Von Doom has desire to test his strengths against the Avengers, sir."said the AI calmly, and somewhat dryly. Tony let out a snarl, get up from his lounging position from the bay window where he had been chattering at Steve.

"He can't just go annoy Richards, can't he!? NO! Attacks our home, damn it! Rogers, suit up and keep our house's property damage to a minimum will you?"

Steve scrambled to comply, trying to ignore the sense of rightness at the fact that the Tower was his home, the Avengers' home, and focused on the fact that their home was in the need of defending... After all, he thought with wry amusement, the had a paint job that apparently needed avenging.


	13. In Which SMASH!

**In Which _SMASH_!**

"OH HELL NO!"screamed Jane as various robots came crashing through the window. Darcy blinked beside her, and hissed.

"Professor Banner let your anger go please!"she yelled out as various the lab interns scrambled for various equipment.

For a split second, Bruce Banner looked over at her, eyes terrified, but a sort of silent acknowledgment passed between them.

"OUT!"he roared, and most S.H.I.E.L.D. Provided interns and lackeys quickly bolted to the exits. Jane looked at the equipment for a second, and that cost her.

One of the robots quickly found the stand still genius too tempting, and went for it, aiming for her stomach. Darcy's stomach lurched, and she lunged forward, grabbing her Boss Lady, and got her out of the way for the most part. The smell of blood was quick to reach her nose, and she tired to swallow the bile away.

"Put pressure on it."she said calmly as Jane stared at her stomach, and she passed over her favorite ball of yarn to help with that.

Darcy couldn't move Jane easily, and she looked over to see the Hulk very nearly out, his eyes stark against the contorting face that belonged to Bruce Banner. The green was unreal, bright, a dark neon, and he made sounds that sounded half pained whine and guttural roar. She gestured toward the windows, and pulled at her slightly wincing boss(woman was a trooper) across to the nearest exit. She screamed out as a robot descended on them, and across the room he exploded into a mass of green muscle and rage, seemingly unable to contain it any longer.

"HULK_ SMASH_!"

And there went most of the lab and the robots.


	14. In Which A Normal Day At The Office Happ

**In Which A Normal Day At The Office Happens**

When Steve heard that familiar roar, he looked up, and frowned. The Hulk was nowhere in sight. Odd... But he quickly lost interest in that as several robots launched themselves at him, and he ground his teeth as he used his shield, pounding head after head to destroy the mechanism that kept them working, and as man in the cape laughed his head off, steel fingertips sparking electricity.

"Big, green and mean coming in at your five o'clock!"called Stark in his comm, and he rolled his eyes, dodging out of the way as big, green, mean came in at his _six_ o'clock. His landing shook the ground, and his roar was deafening, and he gave him a single look before he went after the good Doctor in the metal mask.

Natasha appeared out of nowhere, her sinuous body easily weaving in and out of the robots as if she were made of liquid. Her face was neutral, and her bullets were flying and hitting their marks as easily as her parent's arrows were. Clint it seemed, was never far behind from the Russian woman, and he more barreled his way through the throng of robots, his face, unlike her's, was bright and smiling.

"Bird, Spider, and Shield formation anyone?"he asked, and the two spies easily slid over to be at his back, smashing heads along the way, and soon they were back to back, ready to take on everything.

"Stark wants to take everyone out for dinner."said Natasha, and she easily dropped kicked a robot that got a little friendly with Clint's throat.

"Shawarma again?"complained Clint, shooting out three explosive arrows in quick secession, recovering quickly for a man that had just nearly suffocated.

"He said something about a Ramen? And flying to Japan. And challenging Thor to a sake drinking contest."said Steve, frowning as he flicked his shield at about six, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Thor would win."said Natasha plainly, and her mask broke slightly as she raised a single brow.

"Thor would win."agreed Clint, and they gave each other a look that said a lot of things about their relationship.

"I disagree with you Katniss, Natalie. I can out drink anyone."snipped Tony, and through the comm. He sounded vaguely upset, and Clint snickered.

Steve shook his head and watched as the Hulk, who had been grabbing and proudly SMASHING at the wave of robots to the over ego-ed pounce of a monarch, who was terrible at empirical astrophysics(Tony's words), finally got to his target, and proceeded to beat the day lights out of the man. With much prejudiced.

"SHOCK MAN BAD! HURT!"he boomed out.

Steve watched with slight amusement, and concern as the Thor joined in. And then Tony screamed out;

"I FOUND THE OFF SWITCH!"gleefully and the robots crumpled in a heap.

Yeah, thought Steve, as he examined the scratches on the paint of his shield, just another day at the office.


	15. In Which Darcy Is Terrified

**In Which Darcy Is Terrified**

As Steve watched as Darcy meticulously wrapped Jane's side, a worried Thor looking on, he felt a strange sort of reluctance to speak enter him. He had only come up to the lab to return a book to the Doc that had slipped his mind after the attack on the Tower, and inform the two woman that they were going to Japan apparently, but found himself a little hard pressed to say anything. Doctor Foster's side were not too badly cut, in fact, it was more of a scrape than anything, but the young dame was hard press to make sure the wound was clean, and that it was covered tightly, but not too tightly. He hadn't known that the labs had been affected at all... When Darcy was done, she wise cracked to her boss easily;

"There ya go Boss Lady, now you can't bleed on your lovely cut of cut of alien prince meat."she said this with wiggling brows, and Steve felt himself flush at rather blunt language. But as the older woman scowled, and turned to her Prince, Steve was shocked when he saw something no one else had noticed.

Darcy was shaking. She tired to hide it, fists clenching rapidly and her chest moving up and down in a deep calming way, but he saw it, how her entire frame was trembling in a soft, near not noticeable way. He didn't say a word, but he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder when he saw Thor escort his lady love out of the room, for 'some much needed rest my fair one!'. Darcy shuddered harder, and then she promptly turned around and cried into his chest. Her hands gripped his uniform tightly, her small knuckles turning white, and he carefully put his arms around her.

"A inch deeper and she would be dead. If I hadn't pulled her away at the last second..."she said it softly, that he almost missed it. He blinked, and he let her cry more, tightening his arms around her.

He let her sob her heart out, and didn't say a word. He couldn't really say anything to that. Slowly, her sobs grew softer. Slowly, her grip on his shirt relaxed.

"Don't tell Jane."it was three words, and he was so surprised that she had spoken at all. She looked up at him, straining really, considering he was so tall, and her big blues were watery, and wide.

He nodded, and she gave him a trembling smile. Without another word, she scurried out of the lab, leaving him behind, staring after her, his uniform wet with her tears.


	16. In Which Tony Is Stubborn

**In Which Tony Is Stubborn**

"No."she said it flatly, without even looking up from the screen of her cellular device, typing away and dodging bits and pieces of the ruined tower as she took in the damages of their home.

Tony Stark made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, wrinkling his nose after his retreating girlfriend.

"Pepper I want Ramen. Everyone wants Ramen. The Tower's a mess, my chef just quit, screaming about killer robot squirrels, and Darcy's being stubborn and doesn't want to substitute."he said that last part pointedly, glancing at the girl that had sobbed her eyes out into his uniform.

Her eyes weren't even red, and she cast Tony a look that was half-amused and half-wry.

"I'm not catering to whims more than I already do Boss-man."

"Oh come on, it's better pay Darcy!"he exclaimed.

"NO. And you don't pay me!"she said it as firmly and flatly as Pepper, only with an added effect of rolling her eyes.

"Exactly, It's better pay!"

"Just start paying me for being your baby-sitter."she said it in a bored tone and flopped back on the partly destroyed couch.

"Let's just go to Japan!"he said, flipping his hands up, before he fiddled with his phone for a second, a serious, and somewhat put out look on his face.

Despite himself, Steve found himself asking:

"What are you doing?"

Tony merely smiled sharply, manically, and Steve felt his brows raise.

"Getting the Quint-jet ready, to the Avenger's mobile!"he cried grabbing at the intern on the couch.

She laughed, loudly and without a trace of the earlier sadness in her posture or face.

"Allons-y!"she cried out, much to the apparent amusement of a certain billionaire, and the confusion of Steve as they shouted 'run' at each other, and took off.

Steve could only really follow, texting the rest of the avengers to assemble on the roof.


	17. In Which Drunkenness is Standard

**In Which Drunkenness Is The Standard**

Surprisingly, Steve Rodgers found, the flight to Japan with the entirety of the Avengers, and their awesome totally non groupie chicks(or so Darcy had said), had passed without incident. On the other hand, the second they landed, Stark took it upon himself to get everyone, from the Team to the staff in his private home in Kyoto, drunk. And barrels, and he meant real barrels of the sake(some sort of wine made of rice, traditional to the island nation, or so had said Pepper), where handed out to nearly every person. Steve of course, didn't get drunk. Sure, he drank, he in fact participated in the drinking contest that had begun among the heavy weights in the home, Tony, Thor, and Natasha.

Unsurprisingly, he won, simply because his metabolism, both Natasha and Stark had called foul play, and Thor had simply requested another barrel, and had declared himself the winner while a giggly Tony, and a unsurprisingly still stoic Natasha debated who had won among them. While he physically couldn't get drunk, Steve noticed with some amusement that the rest of the Team didn't let that stop them from getting drunk.

Part of Steve felt as if he should have stopped this impromptu trip, or at least the debauchery and drunkenness part. What if they were needed somewhere in the world?

"Ease up."said a voice, and Steve turned to see a slightly flushed Darcy Lewis to his right. Drunk of course, if the way she was suddenly clinging at his arm, pressing her entire_(soft, warm, sweetly scented_) body against his.

"Excuse me?"he asked, and flushed at her closeness.

She smiled at his question.

"Ease up_ Keptin_, the team needs this. All of you have basically been saving the world non stop since the second Loki went ape-shit and started a War of the Worlds that would have Wells proud. But in the end all of you are only flesh and blood, and you need to relax. There are plenty of other superheroes to pick up the slack, and one night in Japan is just what you all need. "her eyes(glasses gone and stolen by Barton at one point) where soft and hazy, deep and dark things that made a warmth crawl up his spin, and her voice, despite its slight slur was soft and gentle.

With that lovely speech, she kissed the underside of his jaw, and ran towards Jane, who was scribbling out an equation on Tony's nice rice screens with a tub of lipstick that looked to be Natasha's. Steve himself stared after her, not knowing why that damn kiss, simple and innocent, had his heart jumping to his heart...


	18. In Which Thor Is A Belly-Button Thief

**In Which Thor Is A Belly Button Thief**

Darcy Lewis knew from the second she tazed a big burly, possibly hammered man, who came from no where and was freaking her out, in the middle of the desert that her life might take a weird turn. If she had known how right she was, Darcy might have run in the opposite direction, screaming about having insane superheroes for friends, and how it was hazardous for her health. Or she would have put up the voltage because, hello, how many people can claim to have tazed the god of mother-fucking thunder? And knocked him out too. Might as well milk it right? But, really, even drunk and rambling in her own head, Darcy knew watching the god of Thunder steal Tony Stark(Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and superhero)'s belly button, was one of the weirdest things she had ever seen.

And possibly the funniest after watching Tony scramble away from a daddy long legs. Thor, quite plainly, reached over to the man's stomach, and plucked his belly-button clean off, leaving nothing but a smooth extension of flat, muscled skin.

"No fucking way."slurred Clint, reaching over to poke at the lack of belly-button. Darcy only stared as Tony began to laugh uncontrollably.

"_Sweet. _I don'teven care how scientifically impossible this is_._"

" 'Tis a trick that amused the people of this island long ago. Though for the oddest reason they never did quite believe it when I put them back."said Thor, and he grinned, toying with the belly-button.

Darcy couldn't help but laugh, more than a little in sheer what-the-fuckness, because really, what the sam hell had she done in a previous life to get this sort of Karma?

"I can't even get drunk enough for this."mentioned the Keptin conversationally, leaning causally against the back of the chair she had collapsed on.

He towered over her with his hand resting right next to her's, dwarfing it really, fingertips touching her's in a way that she doubted he even noticed it. Hell, she barely noticed it, but she did at least know he gave off an enormous amount of warmth... Good to remember once it came to winter in New York she thought hazily...

"Agreed."Darcy muttered, taking another swig of sake.

"PUT IT BACK DAMNIT!"cried out Pepper once she had come back from the bathroom, and assessed the situation her boyfriend had gotten himself into.

_Yup_, thought Darcy, watching the C.E.O. of Strak international kick the god of Thunder in the sweet spot, snatching up Iron Man's belly-button from the ground, all the while the Captain America sort kind of touched her hand, her life had definitely take an turn for the weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own any of the Avengers. Those rights goes to both its publishing company, Marvel, it production company, Disney, and the various thespians who make the character's have faces. I am neither of those, nor do have any affiliation with them other than fan-ness. <strong>

**'Nough said.**

**The Japanese god of Thunder, Raijin stole belly-buttons(Mostly of children so he could eat them, but, well, that's neither here nor there). I can't make shit like that up, just to say, the Japaness have awesomely unique folk lore. Check it out if you like things that are... Well, bizarre by western standards.**


	19. In Which The Hangover Flight Isn't Too B

**In Which The Hang Over Flight Isn't Too Bad**

Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, along with, of course Natasha and Tony Stark, were the only ones that were not nursing a hang over on the way back to New York.

"I told you to drink water."she said sagely to the collective answering groans about the cabin.

Clint Barton was drooling on his right arm, big, calloused hands snuggled around it as if he was a pillow. Steve certainly hadn't expected to spend any time as Clint's pillow, nor watch as Thor did the same to Tony. Tony for his part, just sighed, and drank water calmly. Darcy Lewis, for her part was groaning into Jane's shoulder, and drinking water by the liter.

"It's like junior year of college all over again."said Jane mildly, cringing at any sound.

"What type of physics courses where you taking, and why couldn't that be included in my curriculum?"asked her ex-intern, grinning.

The older woman snorted, and flinched.

"Laughing hurts."said Jane, and sighed.

"It always does after a wild night like that."mentioned Darcy, and she stretched leisurely like a cat.

Steve found it hard pressed not to stare as he watched her large, oversize shirt lift slightly and reveal some of her creamy thighs.

"Your party experience was different from mine."he said after a moment, and those hazy blue eyes looked at him.

"What you never had a black out party before?"she asked, and her red mouth(how did it stay that way without makeup?) was all smiles and sly.

Not being able to stop himself, he allowed himself a grin.

"Not at all Miss Lewis. I simply got to watch this time. Might I add that your rendition of _Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friends_ was lovely. Very Marilyn."

The young woman scowled.

"That's it movies' night is canceled if you use it against me."

Somehow, he doubt she meant that, so he only grinned in return to her scowl.


	20. In Which Two Large Steps Backwards Are T

**In Which Two Large Steps Backwards Are Taken**

It was a few days later that Steve Roger's felt any semblance of respect, affection, or comfort from Darcy Lewis go away.

"I am so sorry."she repeated, for what seemed like the tenth time, her large blue eyes tearful behind her glasses. Steve stared at the shattered remains of his compass again on the ground, and the faded photograph that was dissolving by the second.

Now, Steve would never hit a woman. Or at least, a woman that was not a super-villain. He was fairly tempted to do it now. He clenched his fists together and ground his teeth. She had tipped over a bunch of chemicals on top of a cart, and like any gentleman, he had decided to at least try and stop the rest of the cart from falling over. Of course, his watch had fallen out of his pocket, and onto Darcy. She had reacted and swatted the watch to the floor with surprising force.

The last thing Bucky had ever given him was in pieces, and the only remaining photograph he had of Peggy was melting. When the young dame opened her mouth to apologize again, Steve dropped the cart, pushing it roughly away. Glass shattered, but he couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

"Don't."he said it in a clipped, harsh voice that he usually reserved for commanding troops. The young woman flinched back, the hand she had been reaching to touch him dropped.

She looked pale, eyes red from her tears and lips trembling. Steve only turned his back on her, not even bothering to pick up the remains of one of the last physical reminders of his past, and left the lab.


	21. In Which Steve Reflects

**In Which Steve Reflects**

Most people didn't take into account of the fact that to Steve Rodgers, the second World War had only ended about a year ago for him. That he had lived through the Depression. They seemed to over look the fact that he had lost his best friend, a woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and the comfort of all he had ever known. Sure, they saw that he was hopelessly clueless when it came to technology and popular culture, but they didn't seem to register what that really entitled to the person they saw as unshakable and un-corruptible.

The sleepless nights.

The dreams of flash fire and blood and bits of bone.

Remembering the steady ache of being hungry while the rest of the world starved with you.

The faint feeling of sweating and being covered in mud and hearing the gun fire of the enemy.

Or the fact that he woke up in a world that was nearly the opposite of everything he had held to be true. He was a good man, he knew, perhaps not the strongest man or best man, but a good man nonetheless. He felt that he didn't deserve this. But it wasn't as if he could do much to change his situation. So he lived with it the best he could. The damn moment of seeing the symbol of everything he held dear being destroyed by someone he didn't even consider a close friend, and the young dame that was very symbol of this new, strange age of the twenty-first century seemed to be the last straw of his temper.

"You can't blame her for what happened."

Of course, considering how much Steve wanted to be alone, the second most effective person of this world who could get under his skin had to come in and lecture him. Steve did not turn to look at Tony Stark, instead he focused on the steady fall of his fists against the old leather punching bag. The billionaire, self named playboy and philanthropist sighed irately.

"Look, Dacry is a good kid. She was about to be hit by dangerous chemicals, and she had a reflex. Considering all the crap that happens, that should be a good thing."

Again, Steve didn't even answer, but his punches did increase.

"She's really torn up about it. She's crying and she doesn't really cry as a rule, Cap."

Steve tried to squash down the feeling of guilt at the thought, but knew for once, he had every damn right to be angry.

"Fine. Be a dick. But I'm telling you right now, you're going to regret not talking to her. I mean, the ragging crush you have on her is going to make you want to talk to her, and the whole silent treatment is going to suck on your part."

It took a second for what Stark said to register, and Steve stopped swinging, his punching bag hitting him a good wallop as he spun around, nearly sending him crashing to the floor.

"What?"

He half expected to see Stark smirking, but the technically younger man had one of the most serious faces he had seen on him since the Battle of New York.

"You heard me. You have a crush on Darcy Lewis."he said simply.

Steve gaped at him. Then he did smirk.

"You're so clueless that it's cute."

He then patted him softly on the cheek, and left the gym. But not of course, before he shouted over his shoulder:

"Get your head out of your ass!"

Steve could only really stare after him, jaw on the ground.


	22. In Which Darcy Reflects

**In Which Darcy Reflects**

Darcy Lewis had always had a strangely calm reaction to the strange shit that happened in her life. Sure, screaming and tasing things were a pretty average reaction to a grunting, stumbling muscly guy that freaking her out, but other than that, she had a pretty abnormal reactions to things. Giant fire-breathing guy out to kill Thor? Get civies out of the way. Robots trying to kill her boss? Set off a Professor she had had for a couple of semesters before she changed her major(for the fifth time) to turn into a giant green rage monster to sic said robots.

Giant, too hot for words Super Solider from World War Two? Fall hopelessly and idiotically in love with him of course. Maybe it was because she had a thing for artists with a heart of gold that tend to be over their heads. Or maybe it was because Steve was one of the few genuine men she had met in her somewhat reckless life. But either way, she fell in love with the guy. And of course, despite her love, she had to be the type of person to repel him utterly. Not only that, she happen to be a completely ruin something that was obvious very important to him.

Right.

Now, Darcy was hardly one to cry over spilled milk. It shit was ruined, it was ruined. But... It wasn't her milk that got knocked over. It was Steve's... And she felt like a complete assbutt. She really only had one choice. To fix it, not so she could get on Steve's good side. Because she had a feeling she was way beyond it. So, she had to at least give the man some sort of sorry. Something to give her peace of mind and to maybe... Maybe, most importantly, give him peace.


	23. In Which Steve Uses Language

**In Which Steve Uses ****Language**

Steve Rodgers stared. His baby blues were steady as a rock, and he felt his breathe hitch as he gently lifted up his _fixed_ pocket watch. He flipped it opened, and felt his heart still. Peggy's picture wasn't in it. No, instead, there was a folded paper. He gingerly took it out, aware of the fact that it seemed to be very old. It was a picture he had never seen before. It was of him, with all of his Howling Comandos, laughing there asses off at something off he couldn't remember. In the corner, a woman whose's face he knew like the back of his hand, in a that blood red dress he loved stood, hanging by the bar with a smile on her beautiful face. Even Howard, and the General were there, sharing a drink, slightly to the side. It was of everyone he had known, most of which he didn't get to say goodbye to.

It was of a rare night that had had most of the camp in that bar, and Steve faintly remembered a man going around taking pictures with a camera from home. He hadn't thought that he would have taken a picture of them... Steve swallowed. Looking back to the kitchen counter with a lump in his throat. A small, leather book was there, and a bright sticky note, in the shape of a cat. It was red, which he knew was Dracy's favorite color, even if she preferred to wear blue because it brought out her eyes, because nearly everything she owned was in a shade of red. He picked up the note first.

_Captain Rodgers,_

Steve stopped. She never addressed him that way. Since they had met, it had always been either Keptain or Steve. Sure, sometimes she would throw in a Sir or a Mr., but Darcy was nothing if casual and not one for titles. The only other time she had called him that had been … Had been when she had avoided him over Tony's idiotic tendencies. For some reason that he didn't want to think, Steve felt almost... Sad at the address. Shaking his head, Steve pushed that to the side to read the rest of the note.

_Captain Rodgers,_

_ I know that I can't even begin to apologize. But if it means anything, I really am sorry. I got your watch repaired, but I couldn't save the photograph. My great-grandfather was an avid photographer, and he was in the 107th. All of his things went to me when he died, and I thought he would be okay if I passed it on to someone who needed it more. I chose the photo for the watch ahead of time, I'm sorry if it isn't the one you would have chosen, it just... Seemed right. But if something else suits you mood better, all the ones in the albums are of his time in the War. Except the last one. I took that one... I... _

_I'm sorry._

_~Darcy Lewis _

Steve, trembling hands, picked up the leather book. He flipped it opened. _Private Samuel Lewis 1942-1945._ He frowned. He didn't remember a Samuel Lewis. He shook his head, and turned the page. Again, and again. Each photograph was like a hit to the chest. Some were of things he recognized, even people. There were about ten more of him and the Commandos, and only two of Peggy. One where she was laughing, arms around another fellow agent. Another was of a solemn face, piercing gaze of all the British Officers with her. There were no more of the General, and only one of Howard, which only captured about half of his face, lost in a sea of soldiers he vaguely recognized he had seen around the camp.

The last page made him stop.

It was nearly startlingly, after all of the black and white to switch over to color. It was a picture of the Avengers. The Avengers, and their 'non- groupies', as Darcy said. Everyone was there... Everyone was there except... Someone was missing he thought with a fierce frown. For some reason, that made the entire picture look off, and he tried to think who was missing that made him want to return the photograph with her in it. Wait, he thought, freezing.

Her.

Darcy.

She of course, had taken the picture. He remembered that now. Standing just before a practice session in his suit and her grinning wickedly as she held up her red digital camera.

"Oh _shit_."he whispered, aloud, and he was too surprised at the surge of emotions as he looked at her absence to think about holding in the language.

Then Steve saw the most obvious of obvious things. The one thing he had avoided to think about because everything was too fresh, too raw. Because he wasn't ready to even think about this. Not now he had always thought. Not with the memory of making a date with Peggy so fresh. Not with the pain of losing her, not with the pain of loosing everything he knew.

And it was tied to Darcy. That girl with the crazy, long, long brown hair, thick and always smelling of the olive oil she rubbed in it to keep it soft and from drying. The girl with the smirk and the waggling brows, the one with a clever, naturally red mouth and with shapely legs and shapely _everything_. The one with the clear, delicate skin and the large, dark, blue eyes that sparkled behind chunky frames.

The one that could get under his skin and could drink tea with Bruce Banner as easily as she did shots with Tony Stark. The one that always made him laugh, made him uncomfortable and honestly behave like Steve Rodgers and not Captain America. The one that was painfully sarcastic and could cook up a storm, be it Italian or Desserts. Who soaked up popular culture, and could quote movies from his time without missing a beat before switching over to something recent. The one that listened to her ipod way too loudly and who was tone death and who always seemed to be willing to help those around her.

Steve felt something in his snap, float down and then settle in its place. Something he had been fighting.

Acceptance.

And with that came start of forgiveness of his mistakes that landed him in the future in the first place, as well as the ability to do what all humans did after grief, with time. Steve took a step forward, and moved towards the path that would allow him to mourn. Mourn, and move on. And that first step allowed him to see that yes, yes indeed he didn't understand Darcy Lewis, because she was everything this bold new world was, but at the same time... At the same time, even if he longed for the past... This present, with a dame like that? Wouldn't be to bad.

And that was when Steve realized that Tony wasn't wrong. And that meant he was in a lot of trouble.

"Oh Shit."


	24. In Which Things Kinda Go To Hell

**In Which Things Kinda Go To Hell**

Steve Rodgers always had a knack for having terrible timing. For one, he was late too many times to count. Before it was because it was hard to navigate through New York with small stature and slim frame, later, it had because he was terrified and incredibly focused on winning a war, and he knew that Peggy would want to go into a relationship with it over, just as he had. Now? It was because the forces at be seemed to get a kick from preventing him from telling a woman what he truly, utterly thought of her and how sorry he was for being an ass... By throwing him something impossible.

First time, he ended up in the twenty-first century.

This time it was someone he long thought dead, young, perfectly alive in front of him, seventy years in the future.

"Bucky?"he asked, and his voice was hoarse and disbelieving.

The man, blinked at him, tilting his head to the side. His eyes were intense, but cold, with no emotion. And his face was covered in a thick, scraggly bread but it was him. And he had just tried to kill Tony Stark, and had it not been for Steve stopping him he would have succeed.

"Tony?"asked a soft voice, light, and slightly irritated.

Tony groaned in response, his hand pushing down at the big gaping wound on his shoulder. He looked mildly gray, licking his lips and was staring towards the door with horror.

"Boss man? This isn't funny, why is JARVIS down? Did you overload him again?"

Darcy walked into the room, and she gaped at the sight of Bucky, covered in Tony's blood and metal arm gleaming.

"Darcy back out of the room."he commanded, firmly, watching with a twist in his stomach as Bucky looked at her.

Once upon a time a dame like Darcy would have made Bucky stop in the street, tongue handing out and all Steve saw in his gaze was a cool, cool calculation.

"Boss man?"she asked, eyes wide as she caught sight of Tony. She took a half a step towards him.

Bucky lifted his gun, and two, three shoots rang out.

Darcy crumpled.


	25. In Which Darcy Does Something Stupid

**In Which Darcy Does Something Stupid**

So, one thing that Darcy could admit that getting shot wasn't pretty. Curiously, she had thought it would hurt a lot more. But no, it was a sharp, hot burning sensation the second the three shots entered, calf, arm, and stomach. Then she felt a numbing sensation settle over her, and then it almost as if it was gone. If she had been thinking straight, Darcy would have understood that she was either going into shock or her adrenaline had started to pump. But she wasn't thinking really, and all she could understand was that she was shot and that was a bad things. Either way, as Darcy fell to her knees, she couldn't quite hear what was happening, all the sounds were going funny.

Steve and the man that had shot her were beating the shit out of each other, and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why she found him familiar. She did know however, that Tony was crawling towards her, telling her something she didn't understand, looking frantic. She also knew that the man that had shot her had the advantage on Steve, metal arm and dressed to kill. He threw aside the gun when it looked like he was out of bullets, and was reaching carefully for a wicked blade strapped to his leg. She didn't think, she didn't really do much but react. She got up, and reached for her left pocket. She was unsteady as she lifted her arm to aim, and glad that Steve and the man seemed to be too distracted to pay attention to her, even if he was facing her.

She pulled the trigger, and the nine prongs of her Stark-improved taser went out, arching and hitting the man straight in the head, chest and groin. At first he didn't seem to react, and then he tensed, the lethal amount that Tony had insisted on doing its work as he started to convulse. He fell, head cracking against the steel floors with an audible and formidable crack.

Darcy chest heaved, and she dropped again, black spots dancing across her vision. She wondered mildly if she was dying, but pushed it aside to think that at least she got the guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own the Avengers. That right goes to its house of publication, movie studios, etc.<strong>

**Wow, already at chapter twenty-five. Originally this story was going to be short, in fact, I had planned it to end at chapter thirty. However, stories tend to change as you write and that no longer seems to be the plan. Possibly forty or so chapters total should do. What do you guys think?**


	26. In Which Bruce Talks To His David-san

**In Which Bruce Speaks To His David-San**

When Darcy woke up, all she could think that she was very warm, and very much in pain. But thankfully, she didn't seem to be dead. So she could count that as a plus. Another plus was the hand on her's, tight and familiar. She turned her head slightly, wincing slightly at the sight that met her. Bruce Banner, in all his scruffy goodness, was sleeping, mouth wide open as he snored, glasses skewed. This was not an unfamiliar sight, in fact, once upon a time, many of her college mornings was him like that, over his notes, sometimes Betty next to him. She would have her own homework or study things out, too much coffee, and several cans of red bull or monster. Those were one of her favorite memories of her fourth major, the one, before Political science, that she had stuck to most. It was on a night like that they had seen each other last- he was on a verge of breakthrough, he had said, and he wanted to show her and Betty right when he had everything done in preparation for his experiment.

She, having a test the next day, hadn't seen the faithful experiment that gave him his alter ego.

"You were always a light sleeper."she mentioned, softly, and he opened his eyes, looking slightly guilty on having faked being asleep.

She couldn't blame him, this was probably one of the first time they had been alone together since that last time, and there was a lot she had wanted to say away from prying eyes. He had avoided being alone since they had seen each other again for the first time in years that day in the Avenger's communal living room, and she had respected that distance since he had been through a lot. Professor, as she always fondly called him, had always been closed off, the Other guy just made him more so. She knew she had to wait for him to come to terms that they were together again.

"You were always good at catching me faking things. Sometimes even Betty couldn't catch me. But you always could."he replied.

She smiled, and sighed, moving to sit up. The sharp pain in her side stopped her.

"Don't. You were shot Darcy, and you have stitches, please for the love of all that is holy, for once, be careful."

"Did you-?"

"Stitch you up? No, I don't have to play Doctor anymore. The medical staff did, I just used the white coat to have an excuse to stay in here."he said, softly, looking at his hands.

He always did that when he was nervous, that or run a hand through his curly mop.

"Political Science?"he asked, and he sounded confused.

She had switched majors right after his rampaged, not having the heart to stick to her degree without her Mister Miyagi with her.

"Didn't see a point. And it kept the heat off of me, no one really knew you were my mentor, Professor, if I wasn't in the department, no one could ask jack shit or connect me. Traumatized student? Totally pulled that shtick off."she said.

He smiled, a quirky little thing that seemed sad.

"I'm not your Professor anymore."he pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah, not gonna stop calling you that."she pointed back, smiling.

"I'd figured."he said, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

They were quiet for a beat, the things left unsaid settled between them no longer heavy and pressing for her. They were still Darcy and the Professor- it was okay to give things time. They knew they had to pace themselves because they were friends and all that.

"What happened?" she asked, afraid.

"The Winter Solider tried to kill Tony-"

"Isn't he a Cold War Myth?"

"No, he is very real, and he is also Steve's suppose to be dead friend Bucky-"

"Oh, shit, I just remembered! Add to my badass factor."she said, gasping with delight.

"What? Why?"

" I've tased the Winter Solider and the god of mother fucking thunder!"


	27. In Which The Widow Gives Wisdom

**In Which The Widow Gives Wisdom**

If anyone had asked Steve how he would feel to see Bucky again, a few days ago he could honestly say that he would have been happy beyond belief. And that it would only happen when he was dead. Now, as he stared at the calm, sleeping face of his best friend, behind a glass three feet thick, he felt as if he couldn't answer that question, and that his world once again had been completely changed and flipped upside down.

"So, that's him?"asked Natasha, causally, eyes lingering on him with a frown on her usually stoic face.

His eyes snapped to her, focusing one the new element in room no doubt.

"Yeah, that's Bucky."

"I know him. I've met... With him before."she said softly. She lifted her shirt, a small scar, roughly the size of a bullet, showed in her toned stomach.

She let her shirt drop, and looked back to him with narrowed, measuring eyes.

"Nat-"

"No, Cap, listen to me. He might not be your friend anymore. Just... Just keep that in mind."

She squeezed her arm, and he opened his mouth to say something along the lines that he knew, that he understood that the man across from him was different from the man he had known, but he was still Bucky- JARVIS made a noise as if he was clearing his throat;

"Excuse me, Agent Romanov, Captain, I wish to inform you that Miss Darcy has regained consciousness."said the AI, sounding pleased.

Both Captain and Assassin looked at each other before taking off for the elevator. In their haste, they didn't notice when the fingertips on the man behind the glass twitched.


End file.
